


Kiss It Better

by wizardk



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Other, Scars, mentions of previous trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardk/pseuds/wizardk
Summary: Two manlets smooch for 1.4k words and help each other feel better. That's the whole thing.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Declan's a nb dwarf monk PC, Chase is a male halfling vegan baker NPC, they used to be in an evil monastery together but now they are in love

Any good dinner at Chase’s apartment ends up with them cuddling on the couch. Declan’s chest makes an excellent pillow, and his solid arm wrapped around Chase’s waist makes him feel safe and secure. Sometimes they chat. Many times, Declan falls asleep - he’s always tired from his terrible sleep schedule - and Chase dozes lightly, appreciating the physical contact. Declan is the only person who touches him beyond handshakes, so it’s the highlight of Chase’s week to get held.

It’s a warm summer evening, and after a pan of stirfry, Chase breaks out homemade strawberry popsicles. Declan bites into it and promptly gives himself a brain freeze. Chase consumes it with more dignity and wipes his fingers on an actual napkin instead of one’s own denim skirt. After they add the dinner dishes to the sink, Chase enjoys how Declan tastes like sweet strawberries.

“Your mouth is freezing,” Declan whispers, carrying his boyfriend over to the couch. Chase blinks at him. “I don’t know what you were expecting. So is yours?”

“Just observing.”

Chase shakes his head as Declan lies down on the couch and pulls Chase on top of him. Chase drapes an arm over Declan’s chest and buries his face in his shoulder, sneaking a kiss into it. He shifts around for a few seconds to get comfortable, but freezes when Declan sucks in a sharp breath.

“You okay?”

Declan nods. “Careful with that rib. I slept it off instead of taking a heal, so it’s still sore.”

“Oh, no. Are you sure you didn’t break it?”

“I didn’t break it,” says Declan, laughing. “I’m pretty sure I’d notice if I broke a rib. Just a bruise. You worry about me too much.”

Chase flicks him on his arm, safely away from the bruised rib. “If you didn’t want me to worry about you, maybe you should’ve built up my trust that you won’t brush off injuries. You know what happened before.” He runs his hand across Declan’s belly, over the rough skin he knows is underneath his shirt, a wound he refused to let heal properly. “I hate seeing you hurt.”

He swallows the memory of old injuries away and rubs little circles on Declan’s belly with his thumb. Declan kisses the top of his head. "I learned my lesson. Maybe you should try kissing it better.”

Chase’s cheeks heat up. “Really?”

“Yeah. Just try it. I’ll kiss you back.”

That’s an offer Chase can't refuse. He sits up on Declan’s thighs and pushes his shirt up enough to find a darker, redder patch of skin on his ribs. He bends down and lightly kisses it. “Better?”

“I just wanted you to kiss me, you know,” says Declan, grinning. Chase blushes harder and smiles back. “I thought so. Um, while I’m here…”

He traces a thin, dark line on Declan’s chest with one finger before bending down and kissing that too. It’s an old one, so he doesn’t have to worry about hurting him by touching it. Then he shifts back on Declan’s legs and kisses along the stomach scar. That one needs lots of kisses, as it spans a large area of skin, and he feels Declan quiver underneath him as he giggles. “I can’t even feel anything there, it’s all numb.”

Chase kisses a scar on his flank instead. Declan predictably squirms. “You’re tickling me!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No! Please keep going. Um, I’ve been punched in the mouth before, you know…”

Chase, not bothering to tease him for asking for it, moves up to kiss him firmly on the lips. He also knows Declan’s been hurt in other places around here - both eyes (he softly brushes his lips over Declan’s eyelids), his nose (he kisses the tip), his left cheek (that’s easy), his ear (he adds a nibble after the kiss, which Declan enjoys greatly).

Chase takes a slightly shaky breath before kissing the other side of his face. The scar along his right cheek starts at the jawline, so Chase starts there too, feeling the raised skin under his lips. He carefully kisses up over the cheek and nearly to his nose before tilting his head down and kissing Declan on the mouth again.

Declan whines and wraps his arms around Chase for long, unbroken moments. He still tastes like strawberry popsicle. Chase finally pulls back and puts his face in Declan’s shoulder again.

“I feel a lot better,” whispers Declan. “Your turn.”

My turn? Chase thinks. Declan didn’t just want to get kisses? “Nothing’s hurting right now.”

"Yeah, but Chasey, only the new bruise hurt on me. You were just kissing everywhere you knew I'd gotten hurt in the past. I know you've got plenty of places like that. Let me kiss them for you?"

"But I'd have to take my shirt off," Chase complains. He thinks of Declan touching him in each and every spot he'd gotten injured, warm, soft, and gentle. He wants a good excuse to just take the leap of faith, feel confident that Declan won’t tease him and nobody is looking in the windows to make fun of his body. Chase looks over at the windows pointlessly. He lives on the second floor.

"Chasey," says Declan, impatiently, "we used to change in the same room. We used to bathe in one communal hot spring. How is taking your shirt off a big deal?"

Well, there's that. Chase sits up and starts extricating himself from his sweater. Declan yawns and rests his hands on Chase's hips to wait. Chase emerges from his shirt to see Declan smiling at him. “You’re so cute.”

“No, you,” Chase says, muffled by the undershirt coming off too. He shivers as the cool air hits his skin, contrasted by the warmth of Declan underneath him. “There you go. Are you happy now?”

“Yeah.” Declan’s eyes flick over him, taking him in, before he lifts a hand to touch a thin, pale scar on Chase’s collarbone. It’s an older one. Chase can’t remember where it came from. Declan’s hands drift over his shoulder, and Chase shivers again, breathing harder - anxiety? excitement? He’s not entirely sure. Declan rubs his thumb over another line on his bicep, then runs his hands down Chase’s arm until he’s clasping Chase’s hand. He lifts it to his lips and kisses it. “I know you’ve fucked up these knuckles a bunch.”

He sits up and moves Chase to the other end of the couch, crawling over him on hands and knees for better access. “Can I kiss you?”

“Mhm.” Chase tilts his head back. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Declan tells him, before kissing that first collarbone scar. He goes after the bicep, too, and the knuckles on his other hand. He breathes softly on Chase’s skin, warming it, and a fresh wave of contentment washes over Chase at each kiss. He doesn’t limit it to scars, either. Chase’s whole upper body, neck, face, and ears are all fair game. Chase closes his eyes and lets himself be kissed. It feels good. Really good. It doesn’t feel real -

“Chase?”

Chase opens his eyes and looks down to see Declan looking concerned, his chin on Chase’s chest. “You looked really sad for a second. Is this uncomfortable?”

“No - no, it’s just a lot.”

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...Yeah. Can we cuddle instead?" Chase asks. "You've kissed everything better."

Declan picks Chase up again and moves to lie back down, this time holding Chase against his chest in a little spoon. He brushes his fingertips over Chase's bare skin. Chase shivers, and Declan presses his nose into the top of his head. "I didn't kiss _everything_ better, though."

"I think my feet will be fine, thanks."

"Shush. I meant here." Declan touches Chase's thighs. Chase jumps a little at the touch despite himself, and Declan murmurs an apology before saying, "You have a couple here, don’t you? On your knees, too, your ankle -”

“It's fine to skip them,” says Chase quickly. If talking about and seeing Declan’s injuries was bad, thinking about all his own is worse, and kisses won’t take away his fear of bonfires or blades or other people. He would rather skip the pretense and kiss like they clearly both want. But Declan lifts his hand to his mouth, kisses his fingertips, and presses them to Chase’s leg. He does the same to the ankle Chase pulls closer to his hand. “There you go. All better.”

“All better,” Chase repeats. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Chase twists around, cuddles up to Declan’s soft shirt, throws an arm over his shoulder. He kisses him on the lips again. The taste of strawberry is gone, but the taste underneath is just as sweet.


End file.
